Queen of Thorns
Large Outsider (Chaotic, Fey) Hit Dice: 35d8+385 (541 HP) Initiative: +14 Speed: 40 Armor Class: 44 (-1 Size, +10 DEX, +25 Natural), Touch 19, Flat-Footed 24 Base Attack/Grapple: Attack: Pseudopod +25 (2d6+14/19-20) Full Attack: 4 Pseudopods (2d6+14/19-20) +25 melee and four leaves (1d4+4/20) +25 Space/Reach: 10 Feet/15 Feet Special Attacks: Constrict 2d6+4, Improved Grab, Spell-like Abilities, Spores, Telekinesis Special Qualities: Damage Reduction 25/+5, Darkvision 120’, Fast Healing 5 (10 when standing on soil), Plant Body, Immunity to Acid and Electricity, Fire Vulnerability, Outsider Traits, Resist Cold 10, Spell Resistance 33, Tremorsense 120’ Saves: Fort +21, Ref +32, Will +28 (+31 vs. Enchantments) Abilities: STR 18, DEX 30, CON 33, INT 22, WIS 24, CHA 24 Skills: Bluff +45, Climb +33, Concentration +45, Diplomacy +20, Hide +20, Intimidate +35, Knowledge (Arcana) +40, Knowledge (Nature) +49, Knowledge (The Planes) +30, Listen +30, Move Silently +45, Search +30, Spellcraft +40, Spot +35 Feats: Combat Expertise, Fey Heritage, Fey Legacy, Fey Power, Fey Presence, Great Fortitude, Improved Disarm, Improved Initiative, Improved Trip, Iron Will, Multiattack, Power Attack Environment: The Plane of Faerie Organization: Solitary, or the Queen of Thorns and 20 Hit Dice of Plant and/or Fey Creatures Challenge Rating: 25 Treasure: Quadruple Standard Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Advancement: --- The creature seems a combination of plant and person. She stands nearly nine feet tall, and is surprisingly beautiful, with pale white sin that seems almost translucent and shimmering, and dark brown eyes. Her hair is rosy red, and has green vines intertwined within it, as well as a crown of intertwined vines and flowers upon her brow. Her clothing is a mix of diaphanous white and red robes and living plant matter. She smells of a fragrant floral garden. Constrict (Ex): The Queen of Thorns deals 2d6+4 points of damage on a successful grapple check with a pseudopod. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, the Queen of Thorns must make a hit with a pseudopod. She can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If she wins the grapple, she establishes a hold and can constrict the victim. Spores (Su): The Queen of Thorns, as a swift action, can release spoors into the air that have different effects. The amount of spoors that the Queen of Thorns can produce is unlimited. When released, the spoor cloud engulfs everything for a radius of 10 feet from the Queen of Thorns. These spoors linger in the air for a single round; anything that enters into the affected area before the spoor cloud dissipates must roll to see if the effects of the spoors affect them. When the Queen of Thorns is attacked by any attack that deals damage to her body, there is a 10% chance that spoors are released into the air unintentionally. The spoors that the Queen of Thorn can release have different effects. She chooses what sort of spores she releases. When she releases spoors in unintentionally, the spoors in the air are determined randomly, with each type of spoor having an equally likelihood of being released. Allergen Spoors: Those who inhale these spoors receive are sickened, and take a –2 penalty on attack rolls, weapon damage rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Furthermore, any individuals who fail their saving throw have a 25% chance that they cannot take any action, due to fits of coughing, sneezing, and blurry eyes. A creature affected by these spoors remains sickened for 1 minute per number the individual failed his/her saving throw by. The DC to resist these spoors is 22. Charm Spoors: Those who inhale these spoors receive must roll a saving throw. If they fail, those affected by these spores are treated as if they were under the effects of a Charm Person spell. A creature affected by these spoors remains charmed for 1 round per number the individual failed his/her saving throw by. The DC to resist these spoors is 22 The DC to resist these spoors is 22. Domination Spoors: Those who inhale these spoors receive must roll a saving throw. If they fail, those affected by these spores are treated as if they were under the effects of a Dominate Person/Dominate Animal spell. A creature affected by these spoors remains dominated for 1 round per number the individual failed his/her saving throw by. The DC to resist these spoors is 18. Parasitic Spoors: Those who inhale these spoors receive must roll a saving throw. If they fail, those affected by these spores lose 1d4 Hit Points per round. These Hit Points are channeled to the Queen of Thorns, who gains the same amount of Hit Points. A creature affected by these spoors remains under their effects for 1 round per number the individual failed his/her saving throw by. The DC to resist these spoors is 20. These Parasitic Spoors can be removed by the application of a Remove Disease spell, or anything higher. Telekinesis (Ex): The Queen of Thorns can, as a standard action, release up to four large leaves from her body, and can be controlled telepathically, as they are living extensions of her body. These leaves can be used either offensively or defensively. If the Queen of Thorns decides to use these leaves defensively, she can designate any of them to protect her. They act as Animated Heavy Wooden Shields. If the Queen of Thorns decides to use these leaves offensively, she can attack with any of them. They act as Dancing Chakrams. The Queen of Thorns can designate up to all four leaves to either protect her, or fight for her. She can designate at least one leaf to protect her, and for the others to fight for her, and likewise, at least one leaf to fight for her, and for the others to protect her. Unlike normal Animated shields, or Dancing weapons, these leaves function indefinitely, and cease only when the Queen of Thorns wills them to, or is incapacitated. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): At Will: Detect Animals or Plants, Diminish Plants, Entangle (DC 22), Plant Growth, Speak With Plants, Vine Strike, Warp Wood (DC 17) 3/Day: Poison Thorns, Poison Vines, Vine Mine, Wall of Thorns 1/Day: Charm Monster, Confusion, Deep Slumber, Dimension Door, Disguise Self, Shambler, Summon Nature’s Ally V Plant Body (Ex): Although she is an Outsider, the Queen of Thorns’ plantlike body grants her many traits of a plant creature. She is immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, stunning, and not subject to critical hits or sneak attack damage. Fire Vulnerability (Ex): The Queen of Thorns takes double damage from fire attacks unless the attack allows a save, in which she takes double damage on a failure, and no damage on a success.